fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Caretaker's Guide to Fablehaven
]] 'The Caretaker's Guide to Fablehaven '''is a guide book serving as an in-universe complementary book for potential caretakers of the preserve Fablehaven. It describes magical objects, plants and creatures found in Fablehaven, along with some found in other preserves. It also has sections on Demons, Dragons, magical locations in and outside the preserve, and a shorter part titled Wizards describing some notable Wizards and affiliated organizations. The book is illustrated with a plethora of colorful pictures drawn by Brandon Dorman. Also around the book are various comments made by Kendra Sorenson, Seth Sorenson, Ruth Sorenson, Patton Burgess and Newel, a satyr. There is also an unnamed individual, most likely Stan Sorenson, who updated to book to match the status of the preserve between [[Keys to the Demon Prison|''Keys to the Demon Prison]] and ''Dragonwatch''. The book also contains a number of quotes from the Fablehaven series scattered around the book. The section of the book titled ''Dragonwatch'' contains outdated information, and should be considered accordingly. Artifacts and Items In this section of the book you can read about items that have some magical properties associated with them. * Adamant Breastplate * Anti-Eavesdropping Candle * Bottled Messages * Distracter Spell * Dragon Tears * Eye Drops * Flash Powder * Holly Wand * Key to the Inverted Tower * Keys to Zzyzx ** Chronometer ** Font of Immortality ** Oculus ** Sands of Sanctity ** Translocator * Knapsack * Lady Luck * Magic Glove * Magic Salt * Pixie Cocoon * Potions ** Courage Potion ** Enlarger Potion ** Fire-Resistant Potion (Dragon Insurance) ** Gaseous-State Potion ** Mental-Pain Potion ** Shrinking Potion * Precious Figurines ** Agate Leviathan ** Jade Chimera ** Onyx Tower ** Red Dragon ** White Marble Snow Giant * Quiet Box * Rain Stick * Sage's Gauntlets * Silver Arrow * Smoke Grenades * Sunstone * Tents * Thief's Net * Transdimensional Transporters * Umite Wax * Vasilis * White Mesh Creatures In this section of the book you can read about creatures that have some magical abilities, origins, or properties. * Alcetaur * Apparition * Astrid * Basilisk * Black Cat Guardian * Blix * Brownie * Centaur * Chimera * Cyclops ** Mesopotamian Triclops * Drumant * Dwarf ** Zogo * The Eternals * Fairy ** Fairy Queen ** Fairykind ** Jinn Harp Fairy ** Nipsy ** Pixie * Firedrake * Gargoyle * Giant ** Fog Giant ** Steppe Giant ** Thronis * Giant Walrus * Goblin ** Slaggo ** Voorsh * Golem ** Dullion ** Hugo * Griffin * Harpy * Hawkbear * Hydra * Imp * Jackalope * Jinn * Kachina * Karkadann * Kobold * Lammasu * Leprechaun ** Cormac * Lich * Limberjack * Lycanthrope * Magical Plants ** Chokepod ** Lotus Blossom ** Stingbulb * Manticore * Milch Cow * Minotaur * Nymph ** Dryad ** Hamadryad ** Naiad * Ogress * Peryton * Phantom * Phoenix * Revenant * Roc * Satyr ** Doren ** Newel * Shadow Charmer * Singing Sisters ** Sentinel * Sirrush * Skinwalker * Sphinx * Swamp Hag * Thylacine * The Totem Wall * Troll ** Cliff Troll *** Nero ** Hermit Troll *** Bubda ** Mountain Troll *** Udnar ** River Troll * Umite * Unicorn * Whirligig * Whisperhound * Witch ** Muriel Taggert * Wizard Slime * Wraith * Wyvern * Yowie * Zombie Demons These nefarious creatures of the darkness come in all shapes and sizes. Some walk on two legs, some on four, some on six. Others slither, jump, or roll. Some have wings, horns, or tentacles. Other have shells, scales, quills, or fur. Many wear armor and wield deadly weapons. In past ages, demons almost succeded in taking over the world, which is why many were locked away in Zzyzx, the great Demon Prison. * Bahumat * Brogo * Din Bidor * Gorgrog * Graulas * Kurisock * Ixyria * Lycerna * Nagi Luna * Olloch the Glutton * Orogoro * Zorat the Plagueman Dragonwatch The Dragonwatch series is the sequel to the Fablehaven series, it all begins with that Kendra and Seth gets a visit from their cousins Knox and Tess. Knox and Tess are oblivious to the existence of magical creatures and therefore, Kendra and Seth has to keep the secret from them and let them discover it on their own. Kendra and Seth meets the wizard Agad and gets offered to be co-caretakers of Wyrmroost along with Celebrant, the Dragon King. They accept, and so, they become the official caretakers of Blackwell Keep. As of tradition, Kendra and Seth has to pay the fair folk a visit to get their opinion on the matter, and also to ask them for advice on how to strengthen the walls of Blackwell Keep. After discussing with the Somber Knight, Kendra, Seth and Henrick makes their way to the dragon Dromadus. As the protector of the entrance of the Path of Dreams, Dromadus gives them a chance to attempt to retrieve the Scepter from the end of the path. After barely succeeding, Kendra and Seth manages to get home and seal Blackwell Keep up tight. After a few days after the success, Kendra and Seth gets invited to Skyhold for a feast hosted by Celebrant, there, he openly declares war against his fellow caretakers and indirectly kills some of the griffins, including them from Blackwell Keep. After these news, Kendra and Seth both end up at the Zowali Protectorate, and forms a plan to get the Wizenstone, a powerful artifact that can undo any magic, before Celebrant does. The stone is located inside of Stormguard Castle, they discovers that a contest is going on inside and manages to finish it and send the Wizenstone extremely far away using the Banishment Rod. * Dromadus * Isadore * The Somber Knight Dragons Dragons are widely considered as the most powerful predators in the magical community, they have potent magic and various powerful breath weapons, extremely tough scales and sharp claws. They are expert aerialists and hunts whatever they desire. * Archadius * Camarat * Celebrant * Chalize * Glommus * Nafia * Navarog * Ranticus * Raxtus * Siletta Locations In this section of the book you can read about some of the known locations in the Fablehaven Series. * Brownie Hole * Dragon Sanctuaries ** Dragon Temples ** Wyrmroost ** Forgotten Chapel * Great Marsh of Fablehaven * Safe Hut * Grunhold * Hall of Dread * Hidden Pond * Inverted Tower ** Black Cat Guardian * Magical Preserves ** Fablehaven *** Midsummer's Eve *** The Register ** Living Mirage ** Lost Mesa ** Obsidian Waste ** Rio Branco * Muriel Taggert's Ivy Shack * Old Manor * Seven Kingdoms of the Nipsies * Shrine to the Fairy Queen * Tauran Maze * Valley of the Four Hills * Zzyzx Wizards "Though few known wizards now survive, all true wizards were once dragons. Long ago, a wise dragon named Archadius discovered that by permanently assuming human form, he significantly increased his magical abilities. Those dragons most interested in magic followed suit." * Agad * Mirav * The Society of the Evening Star * Morisant Category:Fablehaven Category:Rise of the Evening Star Category:Grip of the Shadow Plague Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary Category:Keys to the Demon Prison Category:Characters Category:Artifacts and Items Category:Locations Category:Books Category:Magical Creatures Category:Magic Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Wizards